


The Hottest Day of the Year

by Katz92



Series: Write the Story--Vyra, Fire Emblem Three Houses [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: listen i was bound to slip a shipping one in here eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katz92/pseuds/Katz92
Summary: It may be hot, but training continues. Even if everyone is walking around in a little less than usual.Prompt: The Hottest Day of the YearThings to Include: dogwood, speculate, peel





	The Hottest Day of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> Renamed professor. I promise this is PG. And we all know I was bound to slip some shipping in here eventually.

The summer had been hot and miserable. Yet training continued, water nearby but it barely offered relief. Many had taken to wandering the monastery in less layers, and in this heat no one said anything about being out of uniform.

As Vyra dressed for the afternoon, she speculated what to leave behind. The lace tights were the first to go, her jacket next. Finally the high collar joined them, peeling it away from her neck. She felt bare, certainly, but the breeze, faintly scented with dogwood blossoms, was worth it. 

Heading to the training grounds, she was unaware of the gazes that followed her. Seeing the Ashen Demon without her layers was quite the shock for many, including Claude who was waiting for her, shirtless. 

"Teach!" He tried to cover up his initial moment of fluster. "Finally got too hot for you?"

Vyra hoped the warmth hid the blush she felt spreading across her cheeks, busying herself by pulling her hair back. "It did, and I see you feel the same."

"Yup." Her hair up, she looked more vulnerable, not like the fierce warrior he knew. "Shall we get started?"

"Lets." Despite Claude's bowmanship being top notch, lessons with her always seemed to open his eyes. 

And both were fully prepared to ignore their rising heat and heart rate, pretending that no crush existed.

**Author's Note:**

> All prompts come from the book "Write the Story".
> 
> If you really liked this prompt, let me know and I may write more on it! At the moment, each story will only be about 200 words, but if I like a prompt (or you do) I may revisit it.


End file.
